russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 has more quality programs with it's campaign Pinoy ang Dating!
The number one government-owned TV station IBC-13 has more quality programs with the Viva-TV programming and it's slogan campaign Pinoy ang Dating. Channel 13 has always been identified with the PBA Games and recently with Viva's local production. That's because the Viva-Vintage tandern has more or less cornered the network's primetime hours. So, when the new magagement is Orly Mercado as the chairman of IBC, Boots Anson-Roa as the president and CEO of IBC, Zyrene Parsad-Valensia as the News Team 13 head and Jose Javier Reyes as the Creative and Entertainment head of IBC in Janiuary 2012, she couldn't really put her stamp on the nation's programming and even the non-prime hours were sold to blocktimers, like religious groups and telemarketing outfits. The announcement will never be the same again as IBC-13 offers, more quality shows that will refreshed viewing habit starting January 2, 2012. IBC-13 is now a strong No. 1 government-owned TV station, thanks primarily to the PBA games and the Viva-TV programs. The managed to make her presence felt in the industry. It started with specials like Homecoming sa 13 and other youth-oriented one-shot presentations. Last Monday, the network held a press conference to tell everyone not to count IBC-13 out. Told us that her station had gotten back some of its primetime hours: 7:00 to 9:00 pm on Mondays; 8:00 to 9:00 pm on Tuesdays; 11:30 pm to 12:00 midnight on Sundays; and 11:00 pm to 12:00 midnight across the board. It's definitely Pinoy ang Dating as the No.1 government TV network ratings delivers your new favourites IBC-produced shows like Good Take (Mondays 11:30pm), DMZ-TV (Tuesdays 8:00pm and Sundays at 2:00pm), Last Fool Show (Fridays 11:30pm), Y2K: Yes2Kids (Sundays 10:00am), Hapi Kung Healthy (Sundays 10:30am), Express Balita (Weekdays 4:30pm) and Ronda Trese (Weekdays 11:00pm) with 100% real guaranteed during the presscon. The station's transmitter has also been repaired and the main studio has been fixed. IBC-13 is showing positive results, so that when it is finally privatized, the network will get an attractive price. During the presscon, she took the trouble of thanking the managers who have helped her in making IBC-13 a much improved station. To fill up these hours, IBC-13 has lined up the following shows: 'Children's Programming' Children's programming airs everyday from Monday to Friday at 10:00 am to 4:30 pm, Saturdays at 9:00 to 10:30 am and 11:00 am to 2:00 pm and Sundays at 9:00 to 10:00 am. Among them with cartoons like Disney's Magic English, Yogi Bear, Care Bears, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, McDonalds Kids Town, Bananas in Pyjamas, Animaniacs, Barney & Friends, Disney Adventures, Gumby, Hello Litty, Make Way For Noddy, Super Friends, PB&J Otter, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Amigo and Friends and many more. 'Local Movies' The local movies on Mondays at 7:00 to 9:00 pm, a co-production with Viva Television. 'Good Take' Galing Mo, Pilipino! Filipinos take center stage in a half-hour magazine program that showcasing highlights the extraordinary accomplishments and achievements of individuals or groups that make them living heroes that viewers can emulate. Guaranteed to be inspiring, a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. It is hosted by Chin-Chin Gtierrez, Karen Cabrera and Tintin Pizarro. Good Take airs from Mondays at 11:30 pm. 'DMZ-TV' The country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen. Add spice to life. Step up and hoof. Listen and groove the music. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. It's time for that energetic look, it's time for DMZ-TV. Directed by Mark Reyes. DMZ-TV airs from Tuesdays at 8:00 to 9:00 pm and Sundays at 2:00 to 3:00 pm with simulcast on radio thru 89 DMZ. 'Last Fool Show' Definitely comedy at it's finest! Late night television is flooded by news, public forums, debates, exposes and public service. Dont you think you've had enough? Consider this: comedians Jun Urbano, Gary Lising and take a zany look at the raging issues of the day. The trio interview newsmakers on current developments in their own inimitable way.every week together in one talk show late at night. The show is directed by Maning Rivera. Last Fool Show airs from Fridays at 11:30 pm to 12:00 midnight. 'Y2K: Yes2Kids' The new bran of children show aimed at young viewers. See your hosting Maxene Magalona and Ryan Agoncillo and company revitalize your interests. Have fun while learning as we try to shift to a higher gear under the direction of Ryan Agoncillo. Y2K: Yes2Kids airs from Sundays at 10:00 to 10:30 am. 'Hapi Kung Healthy' The 30-minute sitcom/magazine program that deals with health issues and aims to educate children and parents about diseases and to prevent the spread of these ailments. It is hosted by actress Manilyn Reynes with co-host Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and female comedian Arlene Tolibas. Directed by Jeff Jeturian. Hapi Kung Healthy airs from Sundays at 10:30 to 11:00 am. 'Express Balita' Get the hottest, latest and freshest news of the day with News Team 13's flagship afternoon news program. Anchored by broadcast journalists Snooky Serna and female news anchors Anne Marie Soriano. Express Balita airs from Monday to Friday at 4:30 pm. 'Ronda Trese' The new reports of the latest, hottest and freshest news at late-night. News Team 13 introduces a new kind of late-night newscast that presents the news from all platforms. Anchored by veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann and Jake Morales. Rodna Trese airs from Monay to Friday at 11:00 pm. 'IBC Headliners' The News Team 13's hourly news update anchored by Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Grace Choa, Ralf Rivas and Jess Caduco. IBC Headliners airs from 10:00 am to 4:00 pm and 6:00 to 10:00 pm.